Eternity Illusion
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Tetsuya berada di sampingnya, hanya itu yang Akashi dengar dan hanya itulah yang Akashi percaya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa semuanya hanyalah ilusi belaka yang telah melahapnya puas. — akakuro. warn: plot twist(s)


**Eternity Illusion**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Eternity Illusion © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Akashi selalu tahu, ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang berdurasi kurang lebih tak sampai lebih dari enam jam, kantuk akan langsung menghilang begitu ia menemukan wajah itu berada di hadapannya.

Usapan lembut diberikan, dan ia hanya akan tersenyum, menerima semua perbuatan Akashi dan membalasnya sesekali. Bahkan terkadang sikap manjanya tidak membuat Akashi memikirkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, rasanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengannya berdua saja.

Ciuman yang mereka bagi selalu terasa lembut, pas di bibir baik sensasi maupun perasaan yang dirasakannya. Kecupan selamat pagi, dan Akashi tahu mereka berdua dapat menjalankan hari itu baik-baik saja.

Tapi tampaknya kini ia harus terbiasa kembali pada kehidupan lamanya, sebelum sosok itu memasuki kehidupannya—sebelum ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya, mendapati wajah itu masih ada di hadapannya, masih sama dengan wajah polos yang dilihatnya malam-malam dan pagi-pagi yang lalu.

Masih berada di alam mimpi, Akashi tidak akan membangunkannya. Berpindah posisi, mencari posisi yang lebih baik untuk menyerap segala pesona yang sudah mengurungnya pada kebahagiaan tak berbatas. Hanya melihat diri itu berada di sampingnya saat bangun tidur merupakan sebuah kelegaan luar biasa yang pernah diterimanya.

Perlahan kelopak-kelopak mata itu mulai terangkat, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang kecil dan jernih, cantik dengan bingkai rongga mata yang dibungkus dengan kulit porselen putih sehalus boneka anak perempuan. Akashi mengulum senyum, tangannya meraih surai biru itu dan menyingkirkannya, menyingkirkan segala hal yang menutupi pandangannya untuk lebih lagi menikmati pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Kecupan ringan diberikan, di kening kemudian merayap turun ke bibir. Hanya sekedar cara mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada satu dengan yang lainnya. Akashi masih mendapati senyum yang keras kepala menatap di bibirnya, jari-jarinya ia biarkan berlari senang dalam surai sebiru langit tersebut.

Akashi bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menyisakannya di belakang yang kini tengah memandangi figur pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Tetsuya, ayo bangun. Aku akan memasak sarapan."

Dan saat Akashi melangkah keluar, ia tak berada di sana.

.

.

Ketika niat untuk melukis tiba-tiba merasuki ke dalam diri Akashi, pemuda itu akan mengambil seperangkat alat lukisnya, pisau palet, kuas-kuas dengan ukuran yang berbeda, dan kotak-kotak penuh cat akrilik. Mereka bergegas ke ruang tamu, di mana kanvas dengan keempat kakinya telah disiapkan.

Akashi duduk berhadapan dengan kanvas yang menunggu untuk dilukis, pandangannya menusuk ke belakang kanvas itu, tepatnya pada figur yang duduk dengan manis di sofa.

Pensil kayu diraihnya, melihat perbandingan anatomi yang harus dibentuknya. Perlahan pensil itu mulai mengarsir, membentuk sketsa yang diusahakannya seindah dengan aslinya.

Khusyuk dengan pekerjaannya, Akashi mulai mencampur biji-biji cat minyak yang ia temukan dalam kotak-kotak yang semula tertutup rapat, mencampur warna birunya yang sempurna, sebelum mengolahnya dengan kuantitas minyak yang pantas. Mengaduknya, dan ia siap untuk mewarna.

Warna biru mendominasi segalanya, ia terfokus akan keindahan warna itu, dan juga figur yang berada di hadapannya, yang masih duduk manis.

Tanpa mengetahui saat ia benar-benar memfokuskan pandangan ke arah lukisannya, menghiasinya dengan warna yang sudah dibentuk, sosok itu tak lagi tinggal.

.

.

"Tetsuya, sudah berapa lama aku tak bermain piano?" Akashi mengedarkan pandang, dan ia hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis yang terlekat pada border di garis luar bibir itu, mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan angka empat. Empat hari, empat minggu, empat bulan, empat tahun mungkin?

Tidak ada yang tahu, Akashi sendiri tidak tahu kapan permukaan kulitnya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano antik itu, dan kapan terakhir kalinya ia melepas kain merah yang merawat tuts-tuts itu selama ini.

Akashi menarik tangannya, membawanya ke ruangan dimana piano itu berada dan mereka berhenti meniti langkah di depan alat musik megah yang terlihat antik, meskipun masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Akashi duduk, menepuk sisa bangku yang berada di sampingnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Tubuhnya kecil dan Akashi tahu sisa itu akan memuat dirinya.

Tangan-tangan itu mulai bekerja, berjalan-jalan, menari-nari, sedangkan alat musik itu meneriakkan not-not yang tiap kali ditekan tak secara beraturan.

Kemudian Akashi mengisyaratkannya untuk turut ikut ambil bagian, membimbing jari-jari yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, kemudian membuat mereka membuat sebuah melodi kecil, singkat namun terdengar lebih menyenangkan dari cicitan burung pagi hari.

Tersenyum, Akashi menggenggam lembut tangan itu, sekali lagi membimbingnya untuk bermain piano bersama. Sekali lagi, tanpa mengetahui kalau ia sebenarnya menggerakan alat musik itu sendirian dengan segala tuts dan senar yang ada.

.

.

Terkadang di hari liburnya di akhir minggu, Akashi akan menghabiskan waktu di kediamannya sendiri, menjelajah kebun, ruangan penuh barang antik, atau berlama-lama di kamar tidur dan memanjakan orang itu.

Seperti hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, dengan dua cangkir cokelat yang semula berada dalam masing-masing genggaman, mereka melepaskannya dan membiarkan keramik cangkir itu untuk beradu dengan permukaan pelituran kayu meja. Sisa hari akan dijalankan dengan lomba kecil-kecilan, seperti siapa yang paling lama dapat mempertahankan pandangan.

Dan Akashi tidak pernah bosan akan hal ini, tidak ketika ia mendapati pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ditemukannya untuk dipandangi sepanjang hari. Seperti biasa, seperti dirinya yang absolut dan ia menjadi pemenangnya, rengkuhan yang diberikan kuat dan hempasan bibir yang dilajukan keras.

Akashi mungkin sedikit posesif, menandakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu.

Ketahuilah, Akashi lebih memilih untuk mengecap bibir yang berada di hadapannya daripada cokelat yang perlahan-lahan menurun suhunya karena dibiarkan dalam ruangan kamar itu terlalu lama.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi membebaskan pilihan ciuman itu dalam kamus mereka, dan berusaha untuk merengkuh figurnya sekencang yang ia bisa. Menenggelamkan tubuh ringkih kecil itu dalam pelukannya yang terdalam, kesulitan bernapas pun ia tak peduli.

Tapi ia bahkan tak menyadari—hanya angin sematalah yang ia berusaha rengkuh saat itu.

.

.

Cuaca di luar mendung, gerimis mengikuti untuk bergulir turun dari awan-awan hitam yang padat akan kandungan uap air. Titik-titik embun menampakkan diri di sisi luar jendela berbingkai kayu dari kamar Akashi—kamar mereka. Membuat hawa dingin itu menyebar luas ke dalam ruangannya.

Akashi akan merengkuh tubuh itu hangat, menyalurkan kehangatan mereka masing-masing tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Dan saat ia bosan, berdiri adalah satu-satunya pilihan untuk mengawali segala hal aktivitas yang akan dibentuknya bersama. Melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari sofa yang berada kurang lebih tujuh kaki dari tempat tidurnya yang megah, Akashi meraih tangannya.

Tangan yang satu menyelip masuk ke dalam pinggangnya, sementara ia terus menggenggam erat tangan yang masih terkepal dalam genggamannya sendiri. Membimbing tangan yang kecil itu naik hingga ke pundak, Akashi tersenyum kecil.

Kakinya bergerak mengikuti ritme sebagaimana mereka biasa lakukan. Dua langkah ke depan dan dua langkah ke belakang, satu langkah ke kiri dan satu langkah ke kanan. Seolah fasih dengan segala bahasa yang diciptakan tarian itu, mereka terus menari.

Sebelum akhirnya ia akan menginjak kaki Akashi dengan tubuhnya yang tak terlalu berat, tawa kecil terlepas dari masing-masing bibir. Mereka akan menempatkan diri kembali di sofa, memuaskan diri dengan kembali berpandangan seolah matahari tak akan memunculkan diri di hari esok.

.

.

"_Akashi-kun?_"

"Ada apa kau meneleponku hari ini, Satsuki?"

—Tak bisakah kaulihat kalau aku sedang memuaskan diriku sendiri, aku sedang sibuk?

"_Eh, aku ... kami_," Akashi mengerutkan kening, tak senang dengan omongan Momoi yang terkesan gagap saat itu, bahkan sulit untuk dicerna. "_Kami ... ingin mengajak Akashi-kun untuk mengunjungi makamnya._"

"Makam siapa?" Akashi benar-benar tak memiliki seorangpun yang melintas cepat di otaknya, ia harus berkunjung ke makam siapa?

Suara Momoi terdengar pecah di seberang sana, "_... Tetsu-kun._"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi mendengus, mencemooh akan jawaban Momoi yang tergolong singkat, memilin-milin kabel telepon hitam dengan jari telunjuk kirinya. "Kenapa kaubicara seperti itu, eh?"

"_Tetsu-kun sudah ..._" Momoi tampak menghambat bicaranya sendiri, tak sanggup melanjutkan. Dan Akashi bertambah muak dengan segala hal yang tercermin seperti kepura-puraan semata yang dikarang gadis itu dengan apiknya, apalagi berhubungan dengan kekasihnya, yang sama sekali tak pernah diharapkannya.

"_... meninggal—_"

"Jangan bercanda, Satsuki!" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Akashi berteriak, matanya memancarkan bahwa ia tengah dilahap emosi, kalut seketika dengan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh gadis berambut gulali itu.

Momoi terdengar menahan isak tangis, meskipun pasti beberapa tetes lolos dari hulunya, membuat aliran tersendiri. "_A-aku tidak bercanda, Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun memang sudah—_"

"Dan kau memaksaku untuk percaya!?" Akashi kembali berteriak, matanya memancarkan kilat yang tak terdefinisikan dan untuk sekali lagi ia mendengus mencemooh, "kau gila!?"

"_Akashi_," kali ini Aomine yang mengambil alih telepon di seberang sana, suaranya serak, terdengar lebih lirih dari biasanya.

"_Satsuki tidak berbohong_," dan pemuda berkulit gelap itu lebih cepat sebelum Akashi dapat memutuskannya, "_tidak juga bercanda._"

"_Tetsu ... memang sudah tiada_," seolah merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, udara sulit masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"_Ia ... sudah tiada, sejak kecelakaan hari itu_," dan Akashi masih belum merespon, masih diam. Sebelum Aomine dapat menyuarakan lagi panggilan pada mantan kaptennya di sekolah menengah pertama itu, tawa kecil terdengar.

Tawa yang terlepas kemudian akhirnya menggema terdengar mencemooh, mengejek dan memaki-maki dua orang yang berada di seberang sana. Sinis dan kaku, penuh dengan rasa jijik dan hina, seolah memang ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang statusnya bukanlah sebagai manusia.

"Dan lagi, kau berusaha untuk membuatku percaya." Akashi mengulangi, nadanya terdengar sinis, arogan seperti biasanya dan ia tak akan pernah berubah. "Ketahuilah, aku tak membutuhkan informasi palsu." Mendengus kecil, kalimat otoriter itu membuat bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri.

"Karena yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Tetsuya di sini," Akashi menolehkan pandang pada sofa yang ia duduki sebelumnya bersama dengan figur yang lebih kecil.

Seringai terlukis di bibirnya, "dan maafkan aku karena aku harus mengatakan kalau kau mengganggu kebersamaan kami." Melangkah, Akashi mendudukkan diri kembali di sofa itu.

Hanya seorang diri.

Dan—telepon ditutup.

.

.

**End?**

* * *

**A/N**

Yaampun saya bingung banget mau buatnya gimana meskipun ini mirip-mirip gitu sama Aeternum, tapi yaudahlah. Entah kenapa mendadak mood buat angst dan saya tau ini semacam fail orz bahkan jalan ceritanya aja saya sendiri susah mengerti gitu. Apalagi buat ending-nya _(:

Dan btw fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Eternity — VIXX** yang saya gapernah bosen meskipun diputer selama satu jam terakhir :"

Berhubung ini udah tengah malam pas saya lagi nulis, cepet aja deh. Kayaknya setelah fic ini bakal ada fic AoMomo atau apa gitu (tergantung saya mood nulis apa) terus mungkin saya ga bakal nulis baik OS ataupun lanjut MC, sampai kapan. Soalnya berhubung saya juga harus tes masuk SMA juga nantinya, terus saya mutusin mau lebih fokus lagi tahun ini, belum lagi tahun depan kan mau ujian. Terus mood buat nulis ga ada, singkat kata bilang aja WB.

Jadi—tunggu sampe saya ada mood baru saya akan ngelanjutin lagi ehehe _(: meskipun saya udah janji AoMomo itu ke temen sih, dan ada beberapa fic request yang udah lama banget dan belum dibuat asdfghjkl

Oke maaf banyak ngebacot! :")

Mind to drop some reviews, favs, follows? :)

**[13.08.14]**


End file.
